Hawk
by shadowX101
Summary: someone got kidnapped but who? who will safe this person? who kidnapped this person in the first place? NXH...R&R im sry but being discontinued...might pick it back up later but dont know
1. Chapter 1

Hawk

Hi!!! My name is Bekah!! and I hope u all like my story!!!

Ch.1

"Hmm. sighed Hinata. I wish Naruto would fuss over me like that." "Sakura! Wait up you want to have lunch with me?"

yelled Naruto in the distance. "CHA!!! NARUTO U R SO ANNOYING!!!" "Hmm." sighed Hinata again. "Hey Hinata." said Kiba

as he walked up. "Naruto leave me alone! OH! Sasuke, hey Sasuke u want to have lunch with me?" asked Sakura. "Sasuke!

Why is it always Sasuke!? "yelled Naruto. "Those guys will never learn." said Kiba. Hinata giggled. "I-I-I guess your right Kiba."

"Well I'll catch u later Hinata. C'mon Akamaru." "Arf..." "Why can't Sakura like me? I'm as good as that dumb Sasuke."

mumbled Naruto as he walked towards a tree. "Oh! Hinata! I didn't know you were here. I thought u were on a mission."

said Naruto. "W-W-Well I..." Hinata was interrupted. "What r u two failures doing here?" asked Neji. "N-N-Neji! What r u doing h-here?" asked a startled Hinata. "I came to train

unlike some people." Neji looked at Naruto. "GRRRR. Neji. I'M NOT A FAILURE. I BEAT U DIDN'T I?" replied Naruto.

"Yes, but I'm alot stronger now. said Neji Anyway I don't have time for this, I have to train."

Ch.2

That night after everyone was asleep. "There she is..." said a hushed voice. "Yes" replied another.

"Hey! Naruto. Have you seen Hinata?" asked Kiba. "No. Why?" "She went missing last night." said Neji as he walked up. "WHAT?! yelled Naruto. We have to go look for her." "What do you think we're doing loser." (poof) said Sasuke as he appeared out of nowhere in a puff of smoke. "OH! Sasuke!" squeeled Sakura and Ino...a.k.a. Sasuke's fan club. "You both are annoying." replied Sasuke. Sakura and Ino bowed their head in shame. Everyone sweatdropped. "WHAT WE NEED TO FOCUSE ON IS FINDING HINATA!!!" yelled Naruto as Kakashi showed up... "Whats going on here?" asked Kakashi. "We're assembaling a seach party for Hinata." replied Naruto. "Oh. Well no need." "WHAT!!" they all yelled. "What do you mean no need?" yelled Naruto. "What I mean Naruto is that Tsunade-sama has ANBU Blackops out searching for her... theres no need to worry." replied Kakashi as he walked away reading Icha Icha Paridise.

An hour later... "Waz up?" asked Gaara as he jumped out of a tree. "Hey guys." said Temari as her and Shikamaru walked up... "There you are Gaara. I was wondering where you had gotten to." said Kankuro. "Hey Sakura." said Gaara. "Hey Gaara. Waz up?" "Not much. You?" "Same." answered Sakura. "What are you guyz doing here?" asked a freaking out Naruto. "Lady Tsunade-sama asked us to help search for Hinata." replied Kankuro. "Yeah especially since i became Kazekage." added Gaara. "WOW!! Your the kazekage?!" asked Naruto..."Yepperz!!" replied Gaara. "Hmph. said Sasuke. this is a waste of my time. Later Loserz." and Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Whats with him?" asked Kiba. "He probably went to fuck his boyfriend." replied Temari. "WHA!!!! SASUKE'S GAY!!?..." "Yeah Naruto, you didnt know that? said Tenten...Tenten looks around...Heyy wheres Neji?"..."OMFG You dont know who Sasuke's boyfriend is!? It's Neji!!" said Kiba. "WHA!!!!!" said a shocked Tenten..."Wait wait forget those two...We need to concentrate on finding Hinata!!" yelled Naruto.

"Look at them all. All fretting about." said a hushed voice. "Yeah, all worried about the little princess." said another hushed voice. "MmmmMmmm!" was the sound of a voice being muffled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

That night after everyone was asleep. "There she is..." said a hushed voice. "Yes" replied another.

"Hey! Naruto. Have you seen Hinata?" asked Kiba. "No. Why?" "She went missing last night." said Neji as he walked up. "WHAT?! yelled Naruto. We have to go look for her." "What do you think we're doing loser." (poof) said Sasuke as he appeared out of nowhere in a puff of smoke. "OH! Sasuke!" squeeled Sakura and Ino...a.k.a. Sasuke's fan club. "You both are annoying." replied Sasuke. Sakura and Ino bowed their head in shame. Everyone sweatdropped. "WHAT WE NEED TO FOCUSE ON IS FINDING HINATA!!!" yelled Naruto as Kakashi showed up... "Whats going on here?" asked Kakashi. "We're assembaling a seach party for Hinata." replied Naruto. "Oh. Well no need." "WHAT!!" they all yelled. "What do you mean no need?" yelled Naruto. "What I mean Naruto is that Tsunade-sama has ANBU Blackops out searching for her... theres no need to worry." replied Kakashi as he walked away reading Icha Icha Paridise.

An hour later... "Waz up?" asked Gaara as he jumped out of a tree. "Hey guys." said Temari as her and Shikamaru walked up... "There you are Gaara. I was wondering where you had gotten to." said Kankuro. "Hey Sakura." said Gaara. "Hey Gaara. Waz up?" "Not much. You?" "Same." answered Sakura. "What are you guyz doing here?" asked a freaking out Naruto. "Lady Tsunade-sama asked us to help search for Hinata." replied Kankuro. "Yeah especially since i became Kazekage." added Gaara. "WOW!! Your the kazekage?!" asked Naruto..."Yepperz!!" replied Gaara. "Hmph. said Sasuke. this is a waste of my time. Later Loserz." and Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Whats with him?" asked Kiba. "He probably went to fuck his boyfriend." replied Temari. "WHA!!!! SASUKE'S GAY!!?..." "Yeah Naruto, you didnt know that? said Tenten...Tenten looks around...Heyy wheres Neji?"..."OMFG You dont know who Sasuke's boyfriend is!? It's Neji!!" said Kiba. "WHA!!!!!" said a shocked Tenten..."Wait wait forget those two...We need to concentrate on finding Hinata!!" yelled Naruto.

"Look at them all. All fretting about." said a hushed voice. "Yeah, all worried about the little princess." said another hushed voice. "MmmmMmmm!" was the sound of a voice being muffled.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"We've searched everywhere Lady Tsunade-sama." said a ANBU.. "Shes gone." said another. "Hmm. sighed Tsunade.. Thank you...Dismissed...""Do you want us to keep looking?"..."No its already been a week...pull out the operation...we arent going to find her".. "If you say so Lady Tsunade-sama"... The ANBUs left. "What happened to you Hinata?"...Knock. Knock. "Come In." "Old Lady Tsunade!!! You can;t seriously be giving up!!!" cried Naruto. "Oh. Great. thought Tsunade. Naruto! LEAVE!" "No. Not unless you send me to go look for Hinata." replied Naruto. "Naruto why would I do that? OUR ANBU BLACK OPS COULDN"T EVEN FIND HER!" yelled Tsunade. "But you don't under..." "I SAID NO!" yelled Tsunade interrupting Naruto. "Fine." replied Naruto.

Later that night. "I'll be considered a tratior but I must find her at all costs."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

Two months later. "I think its time to give up Lady Tsunade." said Shizune,her assistent. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?" yelled Tsunade. "W-w-well I just tho..." "No you didn't just think you...I'm so sorry I just can't believe we haven't found them yet. I guess your right. It is time to just give up."said Tsunade. "Its ok Tsunade. I know its frustrating." replied Shizune.

**Meanwhile**

"Hinata where are you?" wondered Naruto. "You want to see the princess yes?" asked a hushed voice. "W-w-whos there?" asked Naruto. "That is of no importance. You want to see the princess right? Princess Hinata?" asked the voice. "PRINCESS HINATA!!!! replied a shocked Naruto. Y-y-yea i want ot see Princess Hinata please." "Ok then. follow me."

**At that same moment in Konoha**

"Hey! Tsunade-sama. I just thought of something that may help us get Naruto back." "What?!" "Yeah what if we use the scent bug to track Naruto...Its already gots his scent..." "THATS A GREAT IDEA KIBA!!!! SHIZUNE!! **SHIZUNE!!!!!**" "Coming...Yes Lady Tsunade?" "Round up 6 ANBUS and Shino. We are going to find Naruto."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

"Wait here plz." "Ok." "Lord Arashi. The nine tailed fox kid is here. And he wants to see the Princess." said Kisame a member of Akatsuki. "It was easy to trick the kid." said some one from behind Arashi,the leader of Akatsuki. "Yes. His love for Hinata became real when she went missing. Hmm. Take him to see her." "Yes, Lord Arashi"

"This way. said Shino We aren't to far behind." "You mean we're catching up?" asked an ANBU. "Yes " replied Shino.

**Someplace else**

"This way young one." "Ok." replied Naruto. They walked into a dungen. "HINATA!!!!" "N-N-NARUTO!!! What are u doing here?" "I came to save u of course." "N-N-NARUTO YOU BAKA!!!!ITS A TRAP. RUN!!!" "Huh?" "To bad kid you should listened to her." WHAM! "NARUTO!!!!!! NO NARUTO!!!" "H-H-Hinata." was the last word Naruto said before he blacked out. "Take the kid to the chamber. We'll extract it there." "Yes Arashi-sama. As you wish." said a hushed voice.

**Konoha**

"Hey Tsunade." "Huh? Oh Jiraya what are you doing here?" "I came to check on you. You seem extremly stressed." "I am. Its just so fraustrating tho." "Well i wanted to give you this." Jiraya hads Tsunade a box. "What is it?"

"Well thats for u to find out." Tsunade opened it..."WHOA!!! JIRAYA ITS BEAUTIFUL!!!" "Good I was hoping u would like it." "I love it Jiraya." "Here let me help you put it on." Jiraya walks over and puts the necklice on Tsunade...lifts her chin up and tell her:"I will always be here for you." then Jiraya kissed her .

* * *

look more chappies on the way but my g-ma wants on so i have to go...i hope u like this story even tho i no its crappy... What happens between Sasuke and Neji? or Shikamaru and Temari...at the park...and we cant ferget about Sakura and Gaara...what happens when they run into eachother on the bridge? stay tuned to find out.R&R PLZ 


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys im back with another chapter...and this is where u find out what happens between temari and shikamaru, Sakura and Gaara, and of course Sasuke and Neji...

well here r my thanx to those who have reviewed...

emogrl (cuz)

and

amaya naomi

Thanx u guys now on with the story

* * *

Ch.6

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Coming. Hello. Oh! Shikamaru!" "Hey Temari. You wanna go for a walk?" "Yea sure. Gaara, Kankuro I'm going out ok. Bye"

"So where are we going?" asked Temari. "I was thinking dinner then the park. Sound good to you?" Yea thats great."

After dinner...on the way to the park

"Hey Shikamaru?" "Yea" "What...Knock.Knock.Knock..."Hello." "Hey Kankuro." "Oh. Hey Tenten...Waz up?" "Oh nothing... Hey i was wondering if u wanted to come train with me?""...Yea sure i'll come...Hey Gaara I'm leaving to go train.Bye." Slam! "Well thats fucking great I'm alone again. uuuugh. I guess i'll just go on a walk." thought Gaara.

At the park.

"Hmmmm." sighed Temari. "What?" asked Shikamaru. "Oh nothing." replied Temari. Shikamaru looked at her,he turnedhis body so he was facing her. "Why did u move?" asked Temari..."So i could do this." replied Shikamaru. And he kissed her.

At the training grounds

"Soo umm Kankuro how does that puppet thing work?" asked Tenten. "Well..."

Walking

"Hmmm. sighed Gaara, I'm so bored!!! Huh? Sakura...is Sakura crying?" asked Gaara in his thoughts. "Hey Sakura whats wrong?" "Huh? Oh. Gaara. Hey Gaara. Whats up?" "Thats what I'm askin u. Why r u crying?" "Well u see 2years ago my dad died on this day...and so I'm sad bcuz i miss him." replied Sakura. "Oh. Hey Sakura?" Yea?" Gaara kissed her. He kissed her passionately,gentally,lovingly. He stopped... "Why did u stop?" asked Sakura. "Well i just thought that umm u wouldn't want to continue." replied Gaara. "Oh." Gaara kissed her again. This time he opened his mouth and licked Sakura's lips. She hesitantly opened her mouth. The kiss deepened. They started making out. Gaara pushed Sakura up against the gaurding on the bridge..."WHOA!" yelled Sakura as she fell off...Gaara right behind her. Cough Cough..."I'm so sry Sakura...I-I-I..." SPLASH! He was cut off by Sakura kissing him.

Later

"So ummm Sakura where do u want to go?" asked Gaara. "Hmmm. I don't care." replied Sakura. "How about the movies?" asked Gaara. "Ok." replied Sakura...As they were walking to the movies they saw somethign ahead...and heard moaning..."Someones up there." said Sakura. "Yea but who?" replied Gaara...so they kept walking tho much slower and as they got closer they saw..."OMFG!!! SASUKE!! NEJI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE U GUYS DOING?!" yelled Sakura. "Wha.." Neji fell down. "What the fuck." said Sasuke. "WHY THE FUCKING HELL WERE U GUYS MAKING OUT!??" yelled Sakura again."And why don't u have a shirt on Neji?" added Gaara. Neji and Sasuke were in complete silence. "What ever I don't care..Lets go Gaara." said Sakura...they walked away.

"They left." stated Sasuke as he looked down on Neji...An evil grin across his face."You wanna strat where we left off?" asked Neji. "No. replied Sasuke. I want to go farthur." "Ok. So who is fucking who.." replied Neji. "I'll fuck you. replied Sasuke...And next time u can fuck me." "Sounds fair."said Neji. "Lets get started then shall we." said Sasuke.

* * *

ok well i hope u like it...r&r plz 


	7. note

note

im taking a break on this story bcuz with this story line i have gone writers block extreme so try reading my other stories...as soon as i get them up...lolz


	8. AN

im updating because im concerned about this whole deleting stories thing that is going on right now...currently as backup i will be posting on as well as and hopefully a few other places as well...here are the links to finding my stories (i'll keep adding different links so check my profile periodically) :

akarizyne (dot) tumblr (dot) com

shadowx1013 (dot) deviantart(dot) com/


End file.
